Mary Ruefle
Mary Ruefle (born 1952)Library of Congress Online Catalog > Mary Ruefle is an American poet, essayist, and academic. Life The daughter of a military officer, Ruefle was born near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, in 1952, but spent her early life traveling around the U.S. and Europe. She graduated from Bennington College in 1974 with a degree in literature. She lives in Vermont and teaches in the MFA in Writing program at Vermont College of Fine Arts, and is a visiting professor at the University of Iowa Writers' Workshop. She has published 11 collections of poetry. Her Selected Poems were published by Wave Books in 2010. She has been widely published in magazines and journals including The American Poetry Review,[http://www.aprweb.org/issues/july02/ruefle.html The American Poetry Review >July/Aug 2002 Vol. 31/No. 4 > Mary Ruefle] Verse Daily, The Believer, Harper's Magazine, and The Kenyon Review,[http://www.kenyonreview.org/kro_full.php?file=ruefle.php The Kenyon Review > Mary Ruefle: A Custom of Mourning > Spring 2009 • Vol. XXXI • No. 2 ] and in anthologies including Best American Poetry, Great American Prose Poems (2003), American Alphabets: 25 Contemporary Poets (2006), and The Next American Essay (2002). She was writer in residence at The Frost Place in 1999. Writing In describing Ruefle's poetry, Tony Hoagland has said, "Her work combines the spiritual desperation of Dickinson with the rhetorical virtuosity of Wallace Stevens. The result (for those with ears to hear) is a poetry at once ornate and intense; linguistically marvelous, yes, but also as visceral as anything you are likely to encounter."Mary Ruefle,Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Feb. 3, 2012. Recognition Ruefle has received a National Endowment for the Arts fellowship, a Whiting Writer's Award, a Guggenheim fellowship,Guggenheim Memorial Foundation > Mary Ruefle: Poetry: 2002 a Frost Place residency, a Lannan Foundation residency,Lannan Foundation: Past Residents > 2007 and an Award in Literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Her poems are featured in American Alphabets: 25 Contemporary Poets (2006) and many other anthologies. In 2011, her Selected Poems were awarded the William Carlos Williams Award by the Poetry Society of America. Publications Poetry *''Memling's Veil''. University, AL: University of Alabama Press, 1982. *''Life Without Speaking''. Tuscaloosa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 1987. *''The Adamant: Poems''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1989. *''Cold Pluto''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1996. *''Post Meridian: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1999. *''Among the Musk Ox People: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2002. *''Apparition Hill.'' Fort Lee, NJ: CavanKerry Press, 2002. *''Tristimania''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2004. *''A Little White Shadow''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2006. *''The Most of It''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2008. *''Indeed I Was Pleased with the World''. Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2007. *''Selected Poems''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2010. *''Trances of the Blast''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2013. *''My Private Property''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2016. Short fiction *''The Most of It''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2008. Non-Fiction *''Madness, Rack, and Honey: Collected lectures''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Ruefle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 22, 2015. Audio / video *''28 Short Lectures'' (CD). Cambrige, MA: Woodberry Poetry Room, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Hand" at Poetry 180 * [http://www.versedaily.org/speakzero.shtml Verse Daily > Mary Ruefle: "Speak, Zero"] * [http://www.poolpoetry.com/Ruefle%202006.html Pool: A Journal of Poetry > Mary Ruefle: "Ballad"] *Mary Reufle b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation * Mary Reufle profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video * [http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2008/08/29 The Writer's Almanac with Garrison Keillor > A Certain Swirl by Mary Ruefle] * [http://www.uctv.tv/search-details.aspx?showID=7948 Video: UCTV - Mary Ruefle: Lunch Poems" > 09/22/03] *Mary Ruefle at YouTube ;Books *Mary Ruefle at Amazon.com * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Mary Ruefle ;About * Mary Ruefle Official Website. * [http://bostonreview.net/BR34.2/ruefle_micro.php Boston Review > Review by Kathleen Rooney of The Most of It > Mar/Apr 2009] * [http://www.constantcritic.com/jordan_davis/apparition_hill/ The Constant Critic > Review of Apparition Hill > 11/02/03] Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Bennington College alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:American academics Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts faculty Category:People from Bennington, Vermont Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets